


Hurt Paul Requests

by rockon1973



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockon1973/pseuds/rockon1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatles one shots by request featuring hurt or sick Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Paul Requests

This is a collection of Beatles one shots featuring a hurt or sick Paul. (Sorry, Paul! I promise I don't want any of this to happen in real life.) If you have a request, please say so in the comments. I am planning on filling all requests unless I specifically alert you otherwise, though it might be a while until I have it posted. I will not be writing smut but I will happily write fluff for any Beatles slash pairing and am willing to consider pairings between Paul and any other musician (male or female) from that era, provided I actually know who they are. If you want Paul x Dot, Jane, or Linda, I will consider it. Also, I am perfectly willing to write stories that involve no romance. Thanks, I am looking forward to your requests!


End file.
